Un extraño sueño
by Kannaby
Summary: Los chicos están teniendo problemas con otro equipo de fútbol, Fudo propone violencia y Endo lo apoya ¿Quién diría que un sueño lo haría cambiar de opinión?


**Hola, vengo con una idea algo extraña, pero a mi me gusto así que se las dejo, espero les guste y no olviden comentar.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>Hace unos pocos días los chicos estaban teniendo algunos problemas con respecto a la cancha de fútbol ¿Por que?, pues últimamente a otros chicos les dio por fundar su propio equipo de fútbol, por lo cual debían compartir la cancha, sin embargo los otros la querían para ellos solos, ahora Endo, Goenji, Kido, Fudo y Sakuma se encontraban intentando pensar en una forma de arreglar dicho problema.<p>

— ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? —preguntaba Kido.

— No lo se —contesto Goenji.

— Hay que pensar en algo, no podemos seguir así —hablo Sakuma.

— Que tontos son, es obvio lo que debemos hacer —dijo Fudo.

— ¿Obvio? —cuestionaron todos.

— Claro, vamos a buscarlos y les daremos una paliza por meterse con nosotros —propuso el semi-calvo con mucha seguridad, sin embargo los demás no estaban de acuerdo.

— ¿Estas loco? —comento Sakuma.

— ¿Loco?

— No vamos a ir a golpearlos —dijo Kido a la irracional idea de su amigo.

— Si se comportan así nunca resolverán nada.

— De todas formas esas no son las maneras Fudo —secundo Goenji.

Fudo los veía enojado, ¿Querían resolver el problema o no? solo serian unos cuantos golpes y una que otra patada, nada grave.

— Endo —llamo Goenji al castaño, que hasta ahora no había hablado, tal parece que el también estaba haciendo uso de su cerebro.

— ¡Ya se! —exclamo sorprendiendo a todos, aunque a la vez se sentían algo aliviados.

— ¿Y bien capitán que se le ocurrió? —se burlo Fudo.

El semi-calvo tenia toda la razón, Endo a veces podía tener ideas muy raras, incluso mas que las del propio Fudo, a pesar de eso, esta vez tenían fe de que esa "idea" los ayudara, en lugar de perjudicarlos.

— ¡Haremos lo que Fudo dijo!

Eso definitivamente hizo que cualquier rastro de esperanza con su capitán se esfumara, tal cosa inclusive los mando al suelo, exceptuando al mohicano, que también estaba sorprendido, pero a parte su sentimiento de victoria era todavía mas grande, pensar que Endo apoyó la locura de Fudo, otra cosa que contribuía a su reacción.

— ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? —hablo Goenji enojado mientras se levantaba.

— Tu también estás loco, cuidado todos, la locura de Fudo se contagia —apoyó Sakuma.

— La locura no se contagia —Kido miro a Endo y a Fudo— Bueno eso creo.

— Capitán, definitivamente al fin tuvo una buena idea —decía Fudo abrazando a su capitán.

— Endo no podemos hacer eso.

— ¿Por que no Goenji?

— Pues porque...

— ¿Ves? no tienes nada, haremos lo dicho —dijo Fudo retirándose.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, por lo visto era una decisión tomada, ¿Qué rayos tenia Endo en la cabeza? ahora solo sabían que después de la escuela, iban a empezar una pelea por la cancha de fútbol.

CLASE DE HISTORIA...

Mientras se hacia la hora de salida, cada quien estaba en su respectiva clase, a Endo le tocaba historia, aunque le parecía tan aburrida, que en la mayoría de las clases se quedaba dormido y esta no fue la excepción. Sin embargo algo estaba pasando en su cabeza, a lo simple estaba teniendo un sueño, aunque el no sabia si llamarlo pesadilla.

SUEÑO DE ENDO...

Habían balones de fútbol por todos lados, y no porque estuvieran jugando, eso parecía una especie de guerra, ¿Pero entre quienes?, los del raimon y los del otro equipo, los balones eran usados como si fueran balas, ambos bandos tenían tanques en su poder y no cesaban los disparos, aquella simple paliza hizo que la cancha de fútbol se convirtiera en un campo de guerra.

— Están acercándose señor —aviso Sakuma, vestía muy raro, algo como si fuera un Teniente o algo así.

— No se preocupen, tengo un plan —habló el Coronel, quien no era nada mas y nada menos que Kido — Disparen todas nuestras municiones.

— Pero señor.

— Pero nada, Teniente Sakuma, voy a infiltrarme .

— Señor uno de los balones podría darle —decia Fudo, al parecer el era el encargado de los tanques de guerra.

— Me temo que tomare el riesgo, envíen al oficial Tsunami, el sera de gran ayuda como distracción, y...díganle a mi hermana que la quiero.

— Si señor —dijeron sus subordinados con rastros de tristeza en sus voces.

El Coronel Kido camino en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

— Touko, ahora tu estas a cargo —dijo Kido a su mano derecha antes de irse para ya no volver.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar correr unas lagrimas, para después decir algo que parecía ser _No le fallare_. Las tropas fueron avisadas de lo planeado, ahora el Oficial Tsunami iba a hacer su aparición como distractor principal.

— ¡Deténganse! —decia con cierto tono de pacifismo— No deberíamos pelear —aquel tono no había desaparecido.— ¡Porque es obvio que nosotros ganaremos! —de pronto sacó una bazuca y empezó a disparar balones a todo lo que se movía en el bando contrario.

Para su mala suerte, su Coronel ya había sido descubierto, ahora solo podía verse su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Tiempo después la guerra acabó, no porque hubo vencedor, sino porque ambos bandos habían caído, ya no se veía rastro de vida por ningún lado, oh esperen ¿Qué es eso?, algo se mueve ¡El Coronel Kido!

Así es, estaba vivo, aquel disparo no lo daño, el castaño tenia puesto todo tipo de equipamiento de protección. El sobreviviente miro a todos lados, diviso que ya no había nadie vivo.

— ¡Si, este era mi plan! y funcionó —se dijo retirándose.

Ese Coronel no era tan leal, su plan consistía en que el sobreviviera, haciéndoles pensar a los demás que ya no era una amenaza.

CALSE DE HISTORIA..

— No ¿que has hecho Kido? —decia Endo aún dormido.

— Endo despierta —llamó Goenji.

— Todos están muertos.

Esas palabras le parecieron muy extrañas, ¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando?

— ¡ENDO! —grito esta vez despertando al castaño.

— ¿Qué?, yo no hice nada, todo es culpa de Kido —balbuceo en lo que se levantaba de golpe.

— ¿De que tengo la culpa?

— ¡Tu, mal amigo!, dejaste que todos murieran, solo te importo tu propia vida, Touko nunca te va a aceptar —eso ultimo hizo que el de goggles se sonrojara.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto Sakuma entrando.

— Sakuma nunca dejes a Kido ser tu coronel, ni a Tsunami ser oficial, se volvería loco, los balones de fútbol no son para la guerra —dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¡Endo tranquilízate!

— Y tu Goenji ¿Dónde estabas?, te necesitábamos.

— ¿Acaso estas alucinando?

— ¡Fudo, esto también es tu culpa!, no volveré a hacerte caso en nada, voy a resolver esto pacíficamente y no como Tsunami.

Endo se fue corriendo dejando a los otros desubicados.

— ¿Qué rayos paso? —preguntó Fudo.

— El sueño de Endo lo hizo entrar mas o menos en razón —dedujo Goenji.

— Es cierto —Sakuma miro a Kido con una cara picara— ¿Asi que te gusta Touko?

— ¡Cállate!


End file.
